Season Greedings
by louiselane
Summary: A fired and vengeful toyman creates a toy that can make the adults act like children, and of course Lois, Clark, Chloe and Jimmy will be affected too.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Season Greedings  
**Author:** Louise  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** This is supposed to be set after "Justice".   
**Category:** Romance  
**Pairing:** Lois/Clark and Jimmy/Chloe  
**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own Smallville or its characters. No infringement intended.  
**Summary:** A fired and vengeful toyman creates a toy that can make the adults act like children, and of course Lois, Clark, Chloe and Jimmy will be affected too.  
**Dedication:** To Rachel, for beta-reading this fan fiction and helping me with my English.  
**A/N:** This story was inspired in Lois & Clark's episode with the same plot. Enjoy!

_December 22nd _

Morning. Clark walked in the kitchen. It was 9 am and Lois was already there, talking with Clark's mom, for his surprise.

"Lois, what are you doing here so early?" Clark asked curiously. It was still awkward to talk to her since their kiss last week, and he couldn't take that off his mind anymore. Although, she didn't know she had kissed him, since Clark was dressed as Green Arrow as a favor to Oliver, a favor that had backfired. But since then, Clark only got only one thing on his mind: Lois.

"Well, Oliver already went back to Star city. And I decided not to feel sorry for myself anymore because of the breakup."

"That's the spirit, Lois!" Martha said, with a big smile.

"I was talking to Mrs. Kent here about that. Besides, I've gotten a great year. I got a new job, a new boyfriend… even though that didn't end well, but I can't complain about it while it lasted."

Lois walked to her Porch and Clark followed her, while Martha started to bake cookies. Clark noticed it was snowing outside, since it was already Christmas's week and the Kent's farm was already decorated with holyday's decorations.

"Don't you just love Christmas?" Clark asked. Lois shook her head to him, indifferent.

"It's okay."

"Just 'okay'?"

"Yeah." nodded Lois, to Clark's surprise.

"Lois, what will you do on Christmas?" he asked curious.

Lois stared at him. "I don't know, Clark."

"You don't know?"

"It's not like I planned something. It's just… I don't like Christmas very much."

"You don't like Christmas?" Clark inquired surprised. "How come? It's a magical time."

"For you. But… I don't know. I don't see anything special about this holiday. That's all."

"Are you serious?" Clark asked still in disbelief.

"Yeah, to me it's just another holiday, Clark. Like Fourth of July, or the Arbor Day."

"Wait, are you trying to compare Christmas with the Arbor Day?"

"I'm not comparing, I'm just saying they're both holidays and they're both... okay." Lois explained herself while Clark was still confused, staring at her. "It's not like I'm the Grinch, but… Christmas it's not my favorite holiday. I think after my mom died, I don't have many reasons to celebrate, especially with my father always away, and I had to take care of Lucy, so…"

"I'm sorry about that, Lois. But I understand you. I mean, about your mother. I wasn't very cheerful this year either, after Dad passed away last year. This will be our first holiday without him."

"I'm sorry, Clark."

They stood in silence for a moment before sharing a glance.

"So, I have to go to Metropolis now. The Inquisitor signed me up in this stupid article and I have to go to a toy store to check some new dolls that just arrived there. Seems the toymaker is donating them to some orphanage too so… I have to go."

"Wait. Do you mean the Toyland store?" Clark asked as Lois nodded confused, looking at him. "Chloe is signed up for the same article for the Planet."

"Yeah, I know. We're actually going together, and she'll bring Jimmy too."

"And are you okay with this?" Clark asked in disbelief.

"Sure, why I wouldn't? It's not like she is the one who choose the articles for her to write anyway. It's her editor." Lois explained before looking at her watch. "I gotta to go, Clark. I see you later. I still didn't have time to buy a Christmas tree or doing Christmas shop either."

"Okay. Bye Lois." Clark said after watching her leave his backyard in her car. Martha approached him with a mug of hot chocolate.

"So, you still haven't told her?" she asked, grinning.

"Tell her what, mom?" inquired Clark, as Martha looked at him still grinning.

"Clark, I'm your mother. I know you better than anyone. You are in love with Lois, aren't you?"

"Well… kind of. I don't know, mom."

"How did it happen?" Martha asked. They walked back to the Kitchen and Clark sat at the chair.

"We kissed last week, mom. And was the most amazing kiss I've ever had. Now I'm… I don't know how to describe. But I think it's love. But this is so wrong… for a long time I couldn't stand her, then we became friends, and now…"

"That's the natural process, Clark. And Lois is a great woman. I couldn't be happier for you."

"Really?"

"Of course. You know Lois is like a daughter to me. You have my blessing."

"Thank you, mom. That means a lot."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

In the Daily Planet, Lois arrived and noticed Jimmy was decorating the place with Christmas's stuff, a thing that annoyed her, with all the green and red colors.

"Little heavy on the red and green, aren't we?" Lois pointed, annoyed, looking for Chloe's basement table.

"Why, don't you like them?" Jimmy asked as Lois entered to find Chloe finishing typing an article.

"Do you think I've ever had a choice?" Lois answered sharply.

"Wait… you don't like Christmas?" Jimmy asked very surprised. "Seriously?"

"It's just, everywhere you look, you're just sort of... under siege. Ribbons, wreaths, trees, mistletoe; Santas, Elves, Frosty the Snowman and Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. Pounding you, day and night, in your face, 'You must love  
Christmas, you must love Christmas, you must love Christmas'..."

Chloe noticed the two of them having a discussion and finally paid attention to them. "Give up, Jimmy. I already did. She won't love Christmas any time soon. Hey, Lo. Are you ready?"

"Not this year, little cousin. I'm planning to do a Christmas party and you two are invited, of course." Lois said with a proud grin.

"Thank you, Lois. I'll go of course." Chloe nodded.

"Unfortunally, I can't. Christmas is a big deal for my mom. So, I'll spend with my family." Jimmy pointed out while they took the elevator.

"That's a pity. Mrs. Kent finally arranged to help me to cook and I learned how to do this delicious turkey."

"So, you'll be the one doing the turkey?"? Chloe asked, raising her eyebrow suspicious. "All by yourself?"

"Yep." Lois nodded, with a proud smile.

"Oh boy."

"Hey, I heard that."

"Well, I said it out loud." Chloe said, with a smirk. "I'm kidding, Lo. I know you will make a great turkey. But come on, we are late already."

"Yes, you are right. But I still think this story is stupid anyway. Why anybody would buy these stupid dolls with smell? What's the point on that? And that Mr. Winslow Schott seems like a quack to me."

"You might be right, Lois." Chloe said after the elevator opened the door in the first floor. "But we have to do it anyway. The Inquisitor and the Daily Planet asked us… So..."

"Yeah, I know. I know…" Lois sighed, frustrated, while the elevator door opened in the first floor. "I hope this interview doesn't take too long. I still have Christmas shopping to do, including the tree."

"Lo, I told you to buy it sooner. Why do you always have to do your shopping in the last minute?" Chloe pointed out as Lois rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I had a busy year." Lois justified, while they are walking in the park lot to enter in Lois's car and go to the toy store.

"Come on, if we do this interview fast, I can help you with the Christmas shopping later."

"That would be great. Thank you, Chlo."

"You welcome, 'cuz."

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Later, in the Toy store called "Toyland", Lois, Chloe and Jimmy finally arrived to interview Mr. Winslow Schott. He was already waiting for them. He was a fat man with red hair, and wore a pair of glasses. He was wearing a very colorful suit while he waiting for them in a couch next to the TV screen. Some children were watching _Merry Christmas, Charlie Brown _in the carpet.

"So, you are here. Finally!" he said, looking a little impatient.

"Sorry, the traffic was terrible because of the holidays. You know how many people leave shopping for the last week." Chloe pointed. Lois glanced at her annoyed, as they sat in a table together.

"All right, all right. Let's start then. I don't have time."

"Okay. Why are you working here in a random toy store?" Lois shot the first question. "I read you are a brilliant chemistry and a toymaker. What happened?"

"Lex Luthor fired me. That's what happened." he said, very angry. "I agreed in create some robots for him but it seems he wasn't pleased with my toys… he is just like all the other adults. A big disappointment. But his time will come. He'll see. Everybody will see Lex Luthor having his punishment." Winslow said. Lois, Chloe and Jimmy exchanged glances. "Meanwhile, all the adults will pay for having ruined children's lives as well."

"Ahhh… Okay." Chloe said, without having anything else to say. "Tell me about these new toys you made. Seems that this new _Smelly Darcy_ is doing some great success among the children. I remember the first Darcy doll you sell a few years ago. But what's this Darcy have different from the other ones, could you explain?"

"Because of her smell, my dear. She exhales a perfume that no other doll has. Not even Barbie." he explained with an evil grin, as Chloe and Lois kept writing everything in their notepads. "Do you want to smell?"

"No, thanks." The cousins said in unison, already afraid of what he was up to.

"Please. I insist." Winslow said, before grabbing one of Darcy dolls and squeezing her stomach, spreading a pink gas in Lois, Chloe and Jimmy's direction. They started to giggle.

"Yes, that's how everything started!" he said with an evil smile. "Now do what every child would do: Go play, kids!"

Lois, Chloe and Jimmy, still giggling, started to run on the Toy store. Other adults are there also acting like children.

"If my biochemical calculations are correct, the dolls should have a slightly different effect on adults. Due to hormonal differences, I believe it's rather an unusual side effect will happen to make adults act like children. The question is, will they act like greedy children?"

Chloe and Lois stopped running and picked up a Darcy doll out of the box, starting to fight over the doll.

"It's mine!" Lois said with a very childish tone.

"No, it's not. I saw it first!" Chloe answered, also in a childish tone.

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"No, you didn't."

Clark arrived in the toy store to find the mess with the adults fighting over toys. He bumped in Jimmy, who was playing with Hot Wheels.

"Vrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuummmm!"

Jimmy almost hit Clark.

"Jimmy!" Clark said, surprised to see him behaving like that. "Are you okay?"

"Hey, C.K., do you want to race with me?"

Clark took a moment to stare at him to notice something was really wrong. "No, I'm fine. Do you know where Lois and Chloe are?"

"They're over there fighting about the new Darcy doll. Men, girls are so silly."

Clark gave him another weird glance before putting himself between Lois and Chloe, who were still fighting over the doll.

"It's mine!" Lois pulled the doll for herself.

"No, it's mine!" Chloe did the same.

"No…"

"Girls… Girls… What's happening here?" Clark asked, trying to keep Lois and Chloe from killing each other.

"She stole my doll, just like she did when I was four." Chloe pointed out with a pout face.

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did." Chloe rolled her eyes annoyed.

"No, I didn't."

"Okayyyyy… There's something really weird going on here. Let's go figure out on the Daily Planet before something really bad happens."

"Like what?" Lois asked giggling staring at Clark.

"I don't know but I will find out. Come on…"

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Later on the Daily Planet, Clark told Lois, Chloe and Jimmy to rest. Lois was holding some of the dolls from the store to herself.

"Come on, Lois. Gimme the dolls." Clark insisted, while they were walking to the basement.

"No, they are my dolls and I'm not sharing." Lois said with a childish voice.

"Lois that was funny in the store, less funny in the cab… now is getting annoying." Clark said, already tired of Lois's games. "Let me see them just for a minute. I'll give you back. I promise."

"Hey, that's not fair!" Chloe complained, crossing her arms angrily. "I asked first!"

"Fine, I'll give it to you too!" Clark explained, tired to talk with Lois and Chloe like they were five year olds.

"You promise?" Lois asked, flirting with him.

"I promise." Clark nods as Lois look at him still suspicious before give him the doll.

"Okay."

But for Clark's surprise, Lois squeezed the _Smell Darcy_ doll on him. He coughed for a while.

"Man, that's a terrible smell!" Clark complained, after coughing. "I want that doll!"

"No, I asked for it first!" Chloe complained again. "It's not fair!"

"Gimme the doll, Lois!"

"No, she is mine, Clark!"

During the fight, Jimmy was taking pictures of the scene, even though he was directing his camera directly to Chloe.

Suddenly, Perry White entered at the basement, surprised to see Lois, Clark and Chloe fighting like they were children.

"What in name of Cesar's Ghost is happening here?" Perry asked confused, when he recognized Chloe and Clark.

"Mr. White!" Clark grinned with as Chloe did the same, while Lois looked confused to him.

"Who is he?"

"Perry White, the new Editor in head." Chloe whispered in Lois's ear, as Lois opened her eyes before starting to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Perry asked still confused.

"I don't know." Lois answered still giggling.

"All right. Somebody can explain to me what's going on here?"

Clark, Lois, Chloe and Jimmy looked at the floor like if they had done something really wrong.

"I'm sorry!" They all said in unison, bowing their heads.

"Why are you fighting?" Perry inquired curious, as he sat in the chair, waiting for the answer.

"Because Lois stole my doll"! Chloe snapped at her as Lois stick her tongue at her annoyed.

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"Not again!" Clark complained already irritated. Then, Martha arrived at the basement, looking for him.

"Clark?" Martha called. He turned around to see her, and ran in her direction giving her a really tight hug.

"Mommy!"

"Clark!" Martha said surprised by Clark's embrace. "Thank God, I finally found you." she said before notice the tension between the group. "What's going on here?"

"Well… what' I got so far is that Lois stole Chloe's doll." Perry explained, scratching his head still confused, as Martha looked at him surprised. "Hey, I'm as confused as you Mrs. Kent."

"Mom, can I open my Christmas gift? Please, please!" Clark asked, hugging Martha tighter. She looked at him with an odd look. "I promise I won't tell daddy, but I know it's a plane!"

"Plane? Oh my God!" Martha said, realizing what was going on. "He thinks he has six years!" Martha remembered the blue and red plane that Jonathan gave to Clark on Christmas when he was six years old. "And I remember Chloe said something about a missing porcelain doll when she was four or five, if I'm not wrong."

"So, they think they are kids?" Perry deduced as Martha nodded positively.

Suddenly Jimmy approached Chloe's desk and stole some chocolates bars that were there, but Chloe punched him in the face angrily.

"Ow!"

"They are mine!" she said with a serious look, grabbing the chocolate bars.

"Okay, we need to do some damage control here. Are you willing to help me, Mr. White?" Martha asked. Perry nodded in response.

"Of course."

"I'll take care of Lois and Clark. You can do the same with Jimmy and Chloe."

"What will you do?"

"I'll take them back to Smallville, maybe I can think better there." Martha explained as she held Lois and Clark's hands like if they were kids. "Kids, come on. We have cake in the farm."

"YAY!" Lois and Clark screamed in unison, as they followed Martha. Perry stood with Chloe and Jimmy.

"Now, what will I do with you two?" Perry asked himself as he noticed the dolls. "Hum… the dolls are still here. I think they are part of the problem."

"Hey, they are mine!" Chloe snapped at him complaining again grabbing the dolls when Jimmy tried to grab one too. "Why is everybody trying to steal my dolls?"

"It will be a long day…" Perry sighed, after Jimmy and Chloe started to fight over the dolls again.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Later in the Kent farm, Martha finally arrived with Lois and Clark, who entered in the house running excitedly.

"You search in the Kitchen and I'll search in the closet!" Lois suggested, as she and Clark started to run around the house. Martha looked at them confused.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Martha asked, trying to understand what her 'new kids' were up to.

"Trying to find our Christmas presents, of course!" Clark answered, grinning, with a naughty face. "Lois knows where they might be."

Martha sighed, trying to figure out a way to reverse the situation. She grabbed their hands, trying to stop them.

"Where is my doll?" Lois suddenly asked. Martha looked at her and sighed.

"What doll, Lois?"

"The Darcy doll. She is my doll and she is very very very pretty." she explained, giggling. "She is blonde and she has lots of dresses and every one of them has a different career. Mine is reporter."

"Why you don't go play in the snow, then?" Martha suggested. Lois and Clark stared at her confused. "You can only open your presents on Christmas. You know that, Clark."

They made a pout face before leaving the house to play in the snow. "Okay."

Martha decided to do some hot coffee.

"Oh, Jonathan. Why aren't you here? You would know what to do in this case." Martha sighed as she watched Lois and Clark play in the snow.

"Do this!" Lois suggested to Clark, as she tried to swallow some snow flakes.

"Hum… it tastes good" Clark said, distracted. Lois made a snow ball threw it at Clark's face.

"Hah! In your face!" she teased him. Clark made a snow ball himself and tried to throw it on Lois, but she ducked before Clark could hit her.

"Hey, you ducked!"

"Of course, I ducked. Do you think I'm stupid?" Lois teased with a smile before Clark jumped on her angrily. They started to roll all over the snow.

"Give up yet?" Clark asked. Lois looked at him and rolled their bodies, placing herself on top of him.

"Never!" she replied, before throwing another snow ball in Clark's face.

Clark was close enough to almost kiss her when he snapped out of all that and came back to his senses.

"Lois?"

Lois rolled her eyes and pushed him. Clark fell in the snow.  
"Ewww!" she said. "You were going to kiss me! Gross!"

"Lois, are you okay? What's happening? How did we end up here? Last thing I remember is that we were in the Daily Planet."

"No, I'm not okay. You were going to kiss me." Lois said very angry. She ran away to the Kent's house. Clark followed her.

Lois ran upstairs and locked herself in the bathroom. Martha looked at Clark, confused.

"Clark, are you okay? What happened to Lois?"

"I don't know. I can't remember how I ended up here. Mom, what's going on?"

"Oh, you are back! Thank God!" Martha said, hugging him. "I don't know, son. I went to the Daily Planet and I found the four of you fighting over some dolls."

"The four of us?"

"Yeah. You, Lois, Chloe and Jimmy."

"So, they must be still infected. I have to go there. Mom, can you watch Lois for a while? I have to check if they are okay." Clark suggested, as Martha smiled at him and put her arm over his shoulder.

"Of course. But be careful, Clark."

"I will, don't worry."

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

In the Daily Planet, Perry dragged Chloe and Jimmy, who were still fighting, to his office to keep an eye on them. Suddenly, Clark appeared.

"Mr. White?" Clark asked, entering at his office. "Are they okay?"

"Yeah, if you call that okay..." Perry answered. He noticed Clark seemed to be normal. "And you kid? Are you okay?"

"I guess."

"How did you… snapped out of that?"

"I don't know. I was rolling in the snow with Lois and she threw me a snow ball, then, suddenly, I was back." Clark answered. Perry smirked at him. Clark's cell phone started to ring.

"Excuse me. Hello?" he said, but to his surprise somebody hanged off. "Weird."

"So, what were you saying, kid?"

"Look, maybe I should take them to the farm and my mom will help me to…" But before he could complete his sentence, his cell phone started to ring again. "Hello?" but nobody answered again. "Like I was saying…"

"Okay, I get it. Why don't you stay here for a while with them? I made some digging and I found some answers." Perry pointed as Clark looked at him surprised. "Well, I'm the new editor in charge right? I have to honor the name."

"Of course."

"Be here. I'll be back soon."

"Okay." Clark nodded. Jimmy and Chloe were looking annoyed at each other. "Guys, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not!" Chloe snapped angry. "First Lois tried to steal my doll and now Jimmy is trying to steal my chocolate bars. It's not fair!"

"Okayyyy." Clark nodded with a half smile, finding amusing that entire scene. He was going to say something when suddenly his cell phone started to ring again. And once again, the person hanged off. "Come on." he said frustrated, before noticing the ID call. "Lois?"

In the Kent farm, Lois was in Clark's room using her cell phone to talk to Clark, but she didn't have courage to tell him that she was in love with him. "Don't be stupid, Lois. You can't say that!"

Martha entered in the room with some hot coffee making Lois smile. "Are you okay sweetheart?"

"Yes, I'm just calling my sister." Lois said. Martha left her alone. Lois did decide to call her sister. "Lucy? It's Lois. Do you know the Christmas party I'm going to give? Well, I changed my mind, you are not invited anymore. Why? Well, because all of the food I'll buy is MINE and I'm not sharing!" she said giggling, before turning the phone off.

She decided to call Clark again. Once he answered and she heard his voice, she decided to turn it off again, sighing frustrated. "I can't!"

Two Hours later, Clark was back with Chloe, who seemed to be very angry. Lois and Martha went to talk to them. While Chloe and Lois were chatting in the living room, Clark was talking to Martha.

"So, how are they?" Martha asked, concerned.

"Same way. But Mr. White and I spent the last two hours doing some investigation in the Daily Planet data base. Seems Mr. Schott might be behind all this mess." Clark answered as Martha nods. "How is Lois?"

"Same way. She made some phone calls this afternoon, but…"

"Oh… so it was her for sure." Clark said with a smile. "Okay… We need to---"

But before Clark could complete his sentence he heard Chloe and Lois arguing again, on the living room.

"STOP it, Chloe!!!"

"Clark and Lois sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" Chloe sang, teasing Lois, who looked at her angry, crossing her arms.

"It's not funny!"

"Yes, it is. You are in love with Clark!" Chloe continued doing kissing expressions to Lois.

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

Martha and Clark arrived in the living room to stop the argument.

"Girls… girls…" Martha put herself in the middle of them. "I think it's better if you take a shower now, then you two can rest and let's hope this mess will be over by tomorrow okay?"

"Okay." The girls said in unison, nodding.

"She said to take a bath today, Chloe!" Lois said, very determined, to Chloe.

"I know, Lois!"

"Now, Chloe!"

"You are so bossy!" Chloe said, as they followed Martha to the second floor of the house.

Clark watched the whole scene grinning, because in spite of the whole mess, it was adorable to see Lois acting like a little kid, especially after he heard Chloe saying she had some feelings for him as well. That was just perfect.

"Okay. You two go take a shower and we will talk later okay?" Martha said, giving towels to Lois, who entered in the bathroom first. Chloe was in Clark's room changing her clothes.

"Okay." Lois nodded before locking the door. "But tell her to stop annoying me! I'm not in love with Clark Kent! He was the one who tried to kiss me, and he is just a silly boy!"

Martha smiled, also finding amusing the whole kids scenario. "All right, Lois. I'll tell her that."

"Thanks" Lois said, finally closing the door so she could take her bath.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, in Jimmy's apartment, he woke up with a terrible headache, and couldn't remember anything that had happened the last day. His mind was still very blurry, so Jimmy walked towards his kitchen to find Perry White, the new editor of the Daily Planet, reading his newspaper.

"Mr. White! What are you doing here?" Jimmy asked, very surprised to see him there.

"Making sure you are okay, kid. Are you okay?" Perry asked as Jimmy put his hands in his temples massaging.

"I guess so, although, my head hurts. I can't remember anything about yesterday. What happened?"

"It's a long story, but I'll fill you in during the way to The Planet. Go change your clothes, I'll make some coffee for us."

"Thank you Mr. White. I don't know what to say."

"Don't bother. I used to do that when my son Jerry was younger."

Jimmy went back to his room to change and a few minutes later he was back with his camera already hanging on his neck.

"Are you ready?" Perry asked with a grin.

"I was born ready."

"Good. Ohhh, and do you have the pictures from yesterday? They might help."

"Yes." Jimmy smiled as he picked a large orange envelop and give to Perry. "They are all there."

Perry opened the envelop and for his surprise, most of the pictures were of Chloe. "Do you mind explaining that to me?"

Jimmy looked surprised to the pictures. He seemed to be a little embarrassed. "I don't know how… I might have mixed the files."

Perry looked at Jimmy and then smiled. "That's okay, kid. I remember what was being in love when I met Alice. It was love at first sight." he commented, making Jimmy sigh in relief. "She is your girlfriend, isn't she?"

"Yes." Jimmy nodded with a silly grin. "She is my girl."

"Ohhh, look! You took some pictures in the toy store. This must be our 'toy man'." Perry pointed out. He picked the pictures and put them on his briefcase. "We can take this to the Planet, so Clark can help me with it."

"All right. Let's go then."

Later in the Kent's house, Lois and Chloe woke up in Clark's room, and they stared at each other for a moment very confused, and also without remembering anything about the last day.

"Chloe?"

"Lois?"

"Why we are here?" Lois asked, as she noticed Martha entering at the room.

"How are you?" Martha asked, as she brought a cup of coffee for each one of them.

"I don't know." Chloe answered still confused. They grabbed their coffee and started to drink it. "What happened?"

"Well… It's kinda hard to explain, but… Some mad toy man turned you into 5 year old kids." Martha said. Lois and Chloe opened their eyes, very surprised.

"Seriously?"

"What?"

"Yes. It was difficult to keep you two apart two. You kept fighting because of some porcelain doll Chloe used to have when she was a kid and kept saying that Lois had stolen."

"Ohh…" Chloe shook her head, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Lois. I didn't mean to…"

"That's okay." Lois smiled at her, who smiled back. "It was a long time ago. And what did I do?"

"Hum… let me see what I get. You and Clark fought a lot, then you made some phone calls in your cell phone."

"At least I didn't embarrass myself. I have to check these phone calls, though. I might have done something really stupid." Lois said, as she was looking for her clothes. "But later, now I have a toy man to catch. And I'll not rest until unmasking this little weasel."

"Yeah, me too. God, I have to check on Jimmy. He was with us yesterday when we were in the toy store. I'm worried about him."

"Yeah, that would be great, Chlo."

"Okay, You can change. We're waiting for you downstairs. Clark seem to have some answers. He was working with Mr. White all day to figure out this, but it seems they were out of clues."

"Sounds Good to me." Chloe said with a smile, while she was picking up her clothes.

"Okay, we see you downstairs."

"Okay." The cousins said in unison.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

"So, how are you two?" Clark asked as Lois and Chloe appeared in the kitchen, using heavy overcoats because of the cold, ready to go back to the Planet.

"My mind still fuzzy but… I can't wait to put my hands on this little weasel." Lois said, as Clark smiled at her.

"Lois, before you do that, can you answer me something? Why did you keep calling me yesterday all day and kept hanging off on me?"

"I don't know, Clark. I wasn't myself, remember?"

"Yeah?" Clark laughs still amused. "You did 28 calls in two hours."

"28 calls?" Chloe opened her eyes also amused with the situation.

"My phone must be broken. I don't know what else to say." Lois shook her head, already irritated with the subject, when suddenly her cell phone started to ring. "Hello? Lucy? Hi, I was about to--- what? I did what?" she asked with her eyes wide opened. "Listen, Lucy, I wasn't myself yesterday… I might have been drunk or something. Of course I want you in my Christmas party." Lois paused while she listened her sister in the phone. "I understand, Lucy. No, that's okay. It wasn't your fault anyway, I was the one who canceled. You shouldn't blame yourself for scheduling with your boyfriend. I understand. Merry Christmas, then." Lois hanged off with a sad face, as she put her hand in her head and shook it.

"What happened?" Clark asked confused and worried at same time.

"It seems I made a phone call to Lucy uninviting her to my Christmas party." Lois explained with a very angry face. "Now, she already has plans with her new boyfriend."

"I'm sorry about that, Lois." Clark said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"No, that's okay. I wasn't myself yesterday, right?"

"I'm sorry, Lo. But I'll still go to go to your Christmas party." Chloe said with a smile.

"Yeah, me too." Clark nods as Martha approaches them with a smile.

"And you know I'm going to help you, honey." Martha said with a friendly smile. Lois smiled to them very surprised.

"Thanks guys. That means a lot. Now, let's go catch that toy man. He'll be sorry for ruining my holiday."

In the Daily Planet, Perry and Jimmy were already checking the database about the toyman when Clark, Lois and Chloe arrived.

"So, how are you?" Perry asked as Jimmy ran in Chloe's direction and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Wow. Good morning for you too." Chloe said with a smile, when she noticed Jimmy's black eye. "Wow, what happened to your eye?"

"You did this to him, Miss Sullivan." Perry explained with a grin in his face. "Apparently you got a little violent because of some chocolate bars."

"I did this?" Chloe asked surprised and ashamed at the same time. "Jimmy, I'm sorry… I don't know what to say… I…"

"That's okay, Chloe. You weren't yourself. None of us were. Come here. Mr. White and I spent the morning checking the database about this toyman. We already have something on him."

"Great." Lois and Clark said in unison.

"We found some info about him." Jimmy explained, back to the computer and showing the screen with the info about the toyman to Chloe, Lois and Clark. "Winslow Schott is an unemployed British toymaker who blames Lex Luthor and his company, Lexcorp, for being fired from the toy company he was working for."

"Yeah, he seemed a little angry when he talked about Lex." Chloe pointed out making Lois roll her eyes.

"And what we have to do with this? Why tear the city apart making adults act like kids? Why doesn't he get revenge from Lex? That doesn't make any sense."

"Well, Lex is out of town with Lana." Chloe explained as Lois rolled her eyes again. "But it seems to me he wants to blame all the adults for his failure."

"Yeah, it makes sense." Lois agreed with an annoyed tone. "His factory has an address or something?"

"Let me check." Jimmy kept typing until the address showed in the screen. "Yes, but the bad news … it's on Suicide Slams."

"Of course. Why I'm not surprise?" Lois shook her head as Jimmy gave the address to them.

"Oh and it seems the British government has already rested him for several crimes back in England, including child abduction." Jimmy kept explaining as Lois and Clark shares surprised glances.

"But he loves children. Why would he do that?" Clark asked surprised.

"Sounds that he got crazy after Lex fired him." Lois pointed out, and Clark and Chloe nodded agreeing with her. "I mean, this is not the first time somebody who worked for Lex got crazy. We have a list of cases like this, right Chlo?"

"Yes, that 33.1 level for start…"

"Right."

"Let's go then." Lois said as Jimmy got up and picked his camera to go with Lois, Clark and Chloe.

"Good luck, kids!" Perry waved after they took the elevator.

"Thank you." Lois and Clark said in unison as Jimmy and Chloe looked at them, amused.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

Later, on Suicide Slams, Lois, Clark, Jimmy and Chloe opened the door of the toy factory as they entered looking for answers or clues. They looked around fascinated with all the toys that were around there. It seemed in that place was Christmas all the time.

"Wow, I'm felling like I'm on Santa's factory." Lois pointed out, amused. "I've never seen so many toys in my whole life."

"Yes, that factory makes Toys R Us seem very small." Chloe pointed out. They kept looking around. Suddenly, green dragon appeared in front of them.

"Aww, how cute!" Lois said with a smile. Then, she noticed the dragon started to move in Chloe and Jimmy's direction. "What is it doing?"

"I don't know, but we better bend!" Clark threw himself on the floor with Lois, trying to protect her, Chloe and Jimmy. The dragon started to spit a green liquid on Jimmy. Clark used his heat vision to burn the dragon without them noticing.

"Ewww"! Jimmy said when the green liquid started to glue him. "I can't move!"

"I have a pocket knife here. You two can go, I'll help Jimmy." Chloe said, as Clark and Lois looked at her, worried. "GO!"

"Okay, scream if you need any help." Lois said before waving goodbye to her cousin.

"Lois, I think it's better if we don't touch anything. I don't think these toys are made for playing." Clark reminded her. She nodded, worried about the situation.

"Yeah, I know. Man, I think I'll never look at a toy with the same eyes again."

"Tell me about it."

They kept walking in a long corridor that was an entrance to another chamber in the factory. Suddenly, a doll with blue eyes, blue hair and a magic wand with a blue star at the dot appeared, making Lois smile and hold the doll in her arms.

"Aww, I remember this one! I bought one for Lucy. Princess Night Night!" Lois said. Clark looked at her, nervous.

"Lois, you shouldn't---"

"Hi, I'm Princess Night Night. Do you want to be my friend?" the doll asked, before waving her magic wand towards Lois, who suddenly fell asleep. "Night night!"

"Damn it!" Clark sworn. He held a sleeping Lois in his arms. "Come on, Lois. We're close." he said, still carrying her. Suddenly, they entered in a labyrinth that, after Clark run in super speed, he found himself in a ring, where a big strong robot was waiting for him.

"Thanks for coming, Mr. Kent. I was waiting for you." The toyman said, with a very evil voice. Clark noticed he was wearing a scary mask with a creepy smile. "Now, the games can start."

"Games? What games?" Clark asked as he put Lois in the floor. She was still sleeping.  
When he stared at the robot, it punched him in the stomach. "I don't want to fight. I just want to get over all this before somebody gets hurt."

"Unfortunately, that's not how it works, Mr. Kent. You were a child once; you know how everything is a big disappointment when you grow up."

"You can't do that. We've never done anything against you."

"You are adults, and are here trying to ruin my fun! That's enough for me!" The toyman said. He touched a button on his computer, and the gigantic robot started to fight against Clark.

Clark managed to fight pretty fast against the robot, but it was really strong, which causes Clark to loose his breath and stillness sometimes.

"Give up, Mr. Kent. You are nothing against my robot. He is top of line, you know? Every boy wants it."

"Really?" Clark said with a smirk, as he suddenly decided to be use his super speed in his favor as the robot tried to punch him.

"Hey, you can't do that! It's cheating!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but i think it's time for you to grow up!" Clark snapped at him before using his heat vision to burn the robot, that exploded after Clark destroyed his circuits.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Schoott. Clark grabbed a rope and locked him before calling the police.

He noticed Lois was suddenly awake and Jimmy and Chloe had also arrived.

"Are you okay?" Clark asked, helping Lois to get up.

"I guess. What happened?"

"It seems his robot wasn't so good, after all." Clark pointed, sharing a glance with Chloe, who knew exactly what had happened. "And you?"

"I'm fine." Jimmy commented, with his clothes all messy from the jelly toy. "But I need to go home now. This thing is starting to smell really bad and I need to take a shower."

"That's a good idea, Jimmy." Chloe said with a smile. She noticed Jimmy was taking some pictures of the scenario including, the defeated toyman.

"Well, I don't want to disappoint Mr. White again." Jimmy pointed out, taking the pictures. "I need to be professional this time."

"All right, Jimmy." Chloe nodded, before he finished taking the pictures. They left the factory with Lois and Clark behind them.

"I'll take a cab and help Jimmy to go back to his house. Do you want a ride?" Chloe asked as Lois and Clark shared a glance.

"Of course." they said at the same time. Then, both entered in the cab with Chloe and Jimmy.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

After the police arrived and arrested the toyman, they were back at Metropolis by night. When Chloe had decided to go with Jimmy to his apartment, Lois and Clark stopped in the middle of the street, where a man was selling Christmas trees.

"So, what do you think?" Lois asked Clark, who grinned at her, helping her to choose the perfect Christmas tree.

"I would say it's perfect." Clark said. "You have a good taste for this, Lois."

"Thank you." Lois looked at the seller, ready to pay for the big green tree. But suddenly, she turned around and noticed a small one. "Wait a second." Lois approached to check the little tree abandoned in the middle of the green ones. "Wait. I've changed my mind. I'll take this one."

"Are you serious, lady?" the seller asked Lois, skeptical. "We have prettier ones here. This one isn't the best for your party."

"Yes, I am sure." Lois said confidently, as she paid the man. Clark kept looking at her with a smile. "I just can't leave it here, Clark. She needs a home to give some hope to."

"I understand." Clark said with a laugh. "Besides, she isn't that bad. It's a beautiful tree, Lois."

"You think so?"

"Of course. It will be perfect for tomorrow's party." Clark pointed while Lois carried the small tree in her arms. They entered at the Talon.

"Thanks, Clark. I knew you would understand. Gosh, I still have so much to do for tomorrow. I mean, I have to finish the turkey, do my Christmas shopping… sometimes, I wished to be two separate persons to be able to do all the tasks."

"I can help you if you want to." Clark offered. Lois turned her head to look at him, surprised. "Really, tt will be a pleasure to help you."

"Hum, okay. I guess you could help me with the Christmas present,s if you are willing to do that." she said, as they entered in Lois's apartment and turned the lights on.

"Of course, I am."

Lois threw her keys in the table and put the tree in a small table next to the couch. "You know, the main reason of why I bought this tree?" Lois asked. Clark shook his head. "I bought once one just like this when I was 9. I wanted to give some hope to our home, since it was practically Lucy and me that week, and my father was always traveling. So I had some money for my allowance and bought that tree. If I could make it become a beautiful Christmas tree, that meant anything would be possible in this world."

"So, what happened?"

"The three broke when I tried to put some Christmas decoration, and my father threw it off when he arrived in the next day."

"Oh…"

"But still… I couldn't just leave this little one there too. It doesn't seem right." Lois said, as she put a red ball to hang on the three but, the ball fell on the floor.

"Well…"

"That's okay, Clark. I'll figure out a way to turn this little thing in a good Christmas tree. You'll see."

"That's the spirit." Clark said, as they shared a silent glance for a moment. "Hey, Lois. What do you think about doing your Christmas shopping right now? It's early, and I know we had a busy day with the toyman and everything, but at least it would be one item of your list you could scratch. You wouldn't be so busy tomorrow."

"You are right, Clark. Thanks for the suggestion."

"You welcome, Lois."

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

_December, 24th – Christmas Eve – Night _

Lois was finishing to get dressed. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress, and was putting some lip-gloss in her lips when somebody knocked the door. She opened it, surprised to find Clark holding a small bouquet with lilies to her. Her apartment was also with Christmas decoration while _White Christmas _was playing in her CD player.

"Merry Christmas!" he said with a smile.

"Clark!" Lois said with a smile before hugging him. "You are early! Come in!"

"Yeah, everybody is already downstairs, but I wanted to give your Christmas gift before the party."

"Ohhh, you shouldn't, Smallville."

"But I want to." Clark insisted, and Lois laughed.

"Okay."

Clark gave her a small white package. She looked at him, suspiciously.

"What's that?"

"Open it."

"Okay, Mr. Mysterious."

He looked at her little tree, all done up, but still looking a little droopy and brown. Lois opened the box and saw a beautiful, glowing, star-shaped crystal on the box. She was dazzled.

"It's beautiful… I've never seen anything like it. Where...?" Lois said astonished, looking at the crystal star.

"It's one of kind, Lois. You won't find any other one like this." Clark explained, as Lois looked at him, suspicious. "I made a special request."

"Wow."

Lois placed it on the top of her tree. It glowed beautifully.

"Thank you, Clark… It's a wonderful gift. I loved it."

"I'm glad you liked, Lois."

They stood there, looking at the tree. Her hand warmly slipped into his. He looked down at their intertwined fingers, then at her. Their eyes met. A beat. The music stopped. Silence. They didn't look away. They moved closer to one another. Then, somebody entered, interrupting their almost kiss. It was Martha and Chloe.

"Hey, we were looking all over for you." Chloe said with a smile. She had noticed how Clark and Lois had parted away. "Are we interrupting something?"

"Don't be silly, Chloe. I was about to take the turkey downstairs." Lois said as Chloe and Martha noticed the star glowing on top of the tree. "Wow, beautiful tree, cousin. And that star is gorgeous."

"Isn't it? Clark gave it to me."

"Did he?" Martha said, suspicious of him. While Lois was distracted picking the plate with the Turkey, Chloe approached Clark, with a smile in her face.

"It's beautiful, Clark. Where did you get it?"

Clark looked at Lois and then at Chloe, smirked and gestures skywards.

"Really? But I thought you couldn't…. you know…" Chloe whispered very low so Lois couldn't listen. "Fly…"

"Yeah, so did I… but this morning I was… running and then… I was flying for the first time. I almost hit the barn." Clark explained, still with his voice low, so Lois couldn't listen. "Anyway, when I was able to manage the flight, and believe me I spend the morning practicing, I did a made a little trip up there and picked this for her."

"It's beautiful, Clark."

"Thanks."

"So, you guys are ready?" Lois asked, as she and Martha carried the Turkey. "You are going to get stuffed. I went all out. Turkey, cranberries, potatoes, stuffing... Hey, did you know you have to make stuffing? It doesn't just come on the side?"

"Yeah, Lois. I know." Clark said, as they went downstairs to find Jimmy and Perry among the guests, for their surprise.

"Jimmy, what are you doing here?" Chloe asked, surprised. "I thought you would be in your mom's by now."

"Yeah. Well, I called her and said I would be there tomorrow for the Christmas lunch. But tonight I just wanted to spend the night with my girl." Jimmy explained with a smile, as Chloe grinned at him.

"I can't believe you did that!" she said, giving him a very passionate kiss. "Thank you."

"You welcome, bright eyes." Jimmy grinned and gave her a big box. "This is for you."

"What's it?"

"Open it." Jimmy suggested, as Chloe opened it and saw a big blue book with all the pictures Jimmy had taken from her yesterday. "I thought you would like to have your own book."

"I loved it, thanks." Chloe said giving him another kiss.

"Mr. White?" Clark asked, approaching Perry, while Lois was helping Martha to put the turkey in the table. "What are you doing here?"

"Mrs. Kent invited me." Perry explained, as Clark nodded with a smile. "Besides, I want to talk to her." he said, pointing to Lois, who walked towards them and stopped beside Clark.

"With me?" Lois asked, confused. "Why?"

"Well, I read your article about the toyman in The Inquisitor. It's good, Lois. It's actually very good. But…"

"But…"

"You don't belong there. You belong to the Daily Planet. I can see you are destined to be a great reporter, kid. Talents like yours can't be wasted in the Inquisitor. You belong with the big league. What do you think?'

"Are you serious?" Lois asked surprised with Perry's offer. "Me? Working on the Daily Planet?"

"Deadly serious." Perry said, but still smiling. "So, what do you say?"

"Hell, yes. Yes, of course. Thank you, Mr. White." Lois said grinning, still surprised with Perry's offer. "Or should I call you... chief?"

"God, please no. Anything but chief. Don't ever call me, chief."

"Okay, then. Thanks, Perry."

Later, at Midnight, everybody was exchanging gifts when Lois approached Chloe with a big red box. "That's for you, Chlo."

"Thank you, Lois." Chloe said with a smile. She opened the box and, surprised, saw to see a porcelain doll exactly like the one she had when she was a kid. "Lois… it looks like…"

"Lilly. I know. Look, I don't think you remember but the doll your mother gave to you when you were four… after she left, you broke your doll. Maybe you forgot about that because it was such a difficult time for you, but I didn't. I didn't steal it, Chloe, but I threw away her broken pieces. I didn't know that she meant that much to you. That's why I bought an exact replica of it."

Chloe was speechless and with tears in her eyes. "I don't know what to say, Lo. That's the best Christmas gift I've ever got." she said hugging Lois kissing her in the cheek. "Thank you."

"You welcome."

"By the way, Mr. White told me you'll start working with us by Monday and I'm so happy about it. It was about time. I have a present for you too." Chloe said, as she gave Lois a blue box. Lois looked at her suspicious before opening it.

"Chloe!" Lois said surprised when she looked at the golden plaque with _Lois Lane_ written on it. "I don't know what to say..."

"You can put it in your desk in the Planet. Everybody will have to learn your name there and know you'll be a great reporter someday."

"Wow. That's the second time I hear that today. You guys have a lot faith on me don't you?"

"Of course we have, Lois." Clark interrupted, and Lois look at him and smiled. "Because you never gave on us either. That's what friends are for."

"Okay. It's your time now, Smallville." Lois pulls Clark's hand to the middle of the Talon without noticing they had stopped in the right spot where there was a mistletoe hanging on.

Chloe and Jimmy grinned amused.

"Hey Jimmy, could you help me with something?" Chloe whispered with a naughty smile.

"Always."

"Okay, I have an idea…"

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

"Merry Christmas, Clark!" Lois gave him a yellow package as Clark smiled before opening it. For his surprise, it was a framed picture of them both in the Thanksgiving dinner, hugging.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let your heart be light  
From now on,  
our troubles will be out of sight;_

"Well, Chloe took this picture on Thanksgiving. I thought it was a great picture to give you as a Christmas gift."

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Make the Yule-tide gay,  
From now on,  
our troubles will be miles away;_

"Lois, I don't know what to say." Clark said staring at the framed picture. "I loved it."

"I'm glad."

_Here we are as in olden days,  
Happy golden days of yore.  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more;_

They stared at each other for a moment before Chloe called them.

"Lois! Clark!"

"WHAT?" they answered in unison.

"Look up!!" she pointed, smirking, as they both looked at the roof to notice the mistletoe.

They shared a nervous glance as Chloe and Jimmy approached them, grinning.

"Come on. You know what you have to do. Nobody ever has ever broken the rules before. You have to do it." Chloe said, making Lois roll her eyes.

"Why?" Lois crossed her arms annoyed. "You know I love breaking rules."

"Yes, I know, but not a Christmas one." Jimmy remembered them. Both sighed uncomfortable. "Come on guys, it's the tradition. You have to do it."

_Through the years  
We all will be together,  
If the Fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now_

Lois and Clark came close to each other, moving their lips close, as they shared their first kiss. Actually, second, since Clark had already kissed Lois as Green Arrow. They shared the most passionate kiss of their lives. When they parted, Lois looked scared at, Clark like if she had already kissed him before.

"Clark??" she said, very surprised, looking at him suspicious. "You were the Green Arrow that night? You, of all people?" Lois asked, as Clark nodded a little embarrassed. "I know Oliver wasn't _that_ Green Arrow. The kiss was different."

"Good different?" Clark asked, with a grin.

Lois sighed before answering. "You can say that. Why did you do that?"

"I'm sorry, Lois, but Oliver was my friend and you were this close to expose his secret identity. I couldn't let you do that."

"Yes, I guess you are right. You are a good friend, Clark." Lois said, caressing his face. He hugged her as they danced to the Christmas song that was playing.

Martha was drinking some eggnog, watching Lois and Clark hug. Then, at Chloe and Jimmy and remembered Jonathan. She wished she could have her beloved husband with her.

"Hi, Mrs. Kent." A hand touched her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

She turned around to see Perry White by her side. "Hi, Mr. White. Yes, I am. I just… wished Jonathan was here with me. I've missed him terribly, this year especially now, during Christmas."

"I'm sorry about that, Mrs. Kent." Perry said with a comfort smile. "I guess he would be proud of the man Clark have become. I can bet he will be a great reporter someday. He has skills, you know."

"I know. And thank you for helping me with the kids. That was appreciating."

"Anytime."

Later in Lois's apartment, she was watching the snow fall outside, when suddenly Clark approached her and hugged from behind.

"What are you doing?" Clark asked as Lois look at him and smiled.

"Lucy just called to wish me Merry Christmas. Daddy did too." Lois explained, as Clark looked at her and smirked.

"How are they?"

"They are okay. Lucy is in Venice with her new boyfriend. Daddy is in Washington."

"Oh…"

"I was just looking at the snow and wondering how my life changed this year. From chief of staff to a reporter. It's a big change."

"Yes, it is. And now you will work on the Daily Planet." Clark remembered her. She sighed, a little nervous. "How are you felling?"

"Honest? Like if butterflies were on my stomach. I'm so nervous. I didn't even think I was good enough to work there, Clark."

"Lois, cut if off. You are good. You are a great reporter." Clark pointed out as he hugged her tight before give her a kiss caressing her face. "Don't even doubt about that."

"You are right. You are right." Lois chuckled as she kept watching the snow fall outside. "And how about you? Did you get what you wanted for Christmas?"

"Yes, I did." he answered smiling at her. "All I wanted for Christmas was you, Lois."

**The End **


End file.
